Riven's Tale: A Noxian Dream
by Keydiam
Summary: Riven was once a poster child of her country. Someone the whole nation looked up to, a person honored and respected by many. This was long ago, before her downfall, the betrayal, and the deaths of her comrades. But...who is the person who hides herself behind a mask of calmness? Who was the woman, who broke her sword? It's only one of many tales... (Riven origin story, maybe F/F)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note **

I don't own Riven, the picture or anything of this. The characters and the picture belong to Riot Games and the artist.

**Prologue**

**The lost Company**

The road which lay before them was muddy and wet. Their armored boots made a disgusting sound, whenever one of them stepped into a puddle. Some of them even slipped on this underground. Maybe they didn't pay enough attention or more likely because they were tired and exhausted. The last days were unpleasant for them. Constant rain...it wasn't good for the moral or the health of troops, when they needed to sleep in wet tents, when their boots started to fill themselves with dirt and mud.

Not only was the street muddy...but it was also damaged and partly destroyed, and nobody cared about it anymore. The weaponry of death, the chemical cannons and artillery, which drove here on another day far ahead of their unit, already bringing destruction to other parts of the island...it was their fault. The armored vehicles were too heavy for streets like this. Wherever they went destruction followed.

One young girl was sitting on top of one of these vehicles. They drove without the help of horses and instead used some kind of magical motor. It was strange for her. Her once shimmering green-silver set of armor was dirty. Blood, mud, dirt...everything mixed itself together on the steel. When the runic symbols wouldn't be there..somebody could easily mistake her for some kind of bandit or raider.

Her fingers wandered over the giant runesword, which she held in one hand. She held it with ease, even though the blade alone without the handle, was as big as herself. The fingernails scratched some dirt away from the green, rune inscriptions. An idle habit, long deprived of any meaning. Besides that it wouldn't matter. Soon enough her sword would taste more blood again. Blood...for Noxus.

The girl looked up from her sword into the distance. The sun was nowhere to see, blocked out by thick and heavy dark clouds. Soon it would rain again. The only thing she saw was: Fog. Everywhere. She could barely see fifty meters into the distance. She literally felt how the fog wandered under her armor and clothing. It felt like the cold caress of death itself.

She shook her head to get these thoughts out of it. She needed to focus. She needed to concentrate on her mission here. She was the captain of this company. The field commander of all units within this area. Their leader and highest ranking officer. She didn't have the luxury to idle around hanging on to her thoughts, while her troops marched. 'Focus on the mission.'

She suddenly felt how the road slowly started to go down a hill.

‟Halt!" The girl heard the loud, commanding voice behind her. The whole unit instantly stopped, some looked at each other slightly confused about the unscheduled halt. The young woman jumped down from the vehicle, safely landing on her feet. She heard the sound of a horse, which came closer and finally the figure of a man, who sat on its back.

‟What is it? Why do we stop?" she asked in a calm voice. Her eyes wandered over the man. He was the commanding officer of their allies. The leader of the weaponry and their tanks. He didn't look like a soldier. More like some kind of lab-rat with a bald head. Some flasks and a gas mask hung on his belt.

‟Commander Riven..I have to talk with you," the man said calmly and descended from his horse, pulling off his gloves. One of his eyes glowed slightly green and focused Riven. He looked rather creepy.

‟Orders commander?" another voice was to hear, and Riven looked over her shoulder. A soldier of her unit walked towards her. Unlike most other soldiers here his armor looked nearly undamaged. He was a fresh conscript from the mainland. He came here only a few days ago when they left the village. Even though she wasn't very old, he looked like he just celebrated his transition to adulthood.

‟Get into defensive positions and wait for further orders," Riven answered. This young boy was filled with a thirst for action. He would be a good soldier. He saluted and quickly ran back to his position. Riven looked back to the officer. ‟So...what is the problem, Singed? We don't have the time to idle around."

Singed pulled out a map from a saddlebag and opened it. Riven checked the map for a moment. It was a map they had taken from one of the inhabitants of this island. Her eyes wandered over the different symbols and runes written on the paper. She had her problems to identify the writings. Why in the name of Sion, did these people have another alphabet and letters then them? Singed's finger pointed at a valley. Co..Coe...Coeur Valley? Was it called like that? Probably.

‟I never idle around, commander", Singed started and his fingers wandered across the map. ‟We're here right now. I got word from the 42nd Standard a few hours ago. This valley here is a trap for our heavy weaponry. 42nd reported that they lost multiple Melters because of the underground."

‟So..any alternative paths?" Riven asked and did her best to hide the annoyance in her voice. The Melter weaponry was very effective against heavy fortified positions. They fired a few times and the remaining Ionian forces were simply overwhelmed. But, well. It wasn't the kind of combat, she had trained for. But, on the other hand High Command didn't want to lose these cannons. 'Protect them and don't lose them,' Riven recalled the orders.

‟The only other way is through Xuen-Valley...which is a three day trip from here," Singed answered calmly and pointed at the map. ‟Besides that valley isn't secure at this moment. I suggest that your unit search for a safe path through this pile of dirt here."

‟Alright. I will personally lead the approach. You and your men provide us with overwatch. When we need support, I will signal you with a distress flare," Riven explained and checked her belt for this signal gun.

‟I don't think this will be necessary. Noxian intelligence reported that not even half of the units we expected were here in this area, when the Fourth Regiment overran them," Singed replied and rolled up the map. ‟Anyway. Let's get to work commander. Ionia shall fall." With these words he returned to his horse.

‟Yeah, right..." Riven slightly nodded at the chemist. She observed his departure to their rear guard, where most of the Melters were driving. She had the feeling, that he hid something. But, well...it was more likely, that she had this feeling because she simply didn't like him.

* * *

><p>The dusk was already approaching, when her unit started to move. Was it really that late already? Riven didn't have any feeling of time anymore. During these military operations there was no night, no day. There was only the call of duty, the fighting and sometimes short moments of sleep and rest. Everything else didn't matter.<p>

It didn't take that long for Fury Company to gather and get into march formation, no miracle though as Fury Company was one of the best units of the entire Noxian army. A few of her soldiers carried long wooden sticks, torches and halberds with them. With these things they would mark a safe passage for their artillery.

The underground was even muddier than before and the fog even thicker. It sent chills down her spine, when they walked through the valley. Something unnatural hung in the air, something unspeakable. Riven shortly felt a pang of nausea, when she stepped into some dirt. Parts of it were colored red. It wasn't the rainwater which dampened the soil.

‟Uah...what's this stench?" Firstly Riven didn't even notice the scent in the air. She had smelt it too often during the last weeks and days. She was already accustomed towards it so she no longer took it into account. But, the new conscripts and recruits did.

‟That's the stench of death, mate. You better get used to it," one of her company soldiers said with a monotone voice. Just like everyone else he was already apathetic towards this scenery. Left and right from them their route the corpses were lying around. It felt like the fog was trying to hide the scenery of horror before them, but it was a meaningless attempt.

Between the countless Ionian uniforms in their reddish-white coloration, Riven spotted some Noxian soldiers. On the shoulderpad from one of them she spotted the stylized number four. The sheer amount of death, surprised Riven for a short moment. 'Only the strong survive,' she thought and her mind recalled information from another day.

The plan had been that the Fourth Regiment should push through the front lines, directly into the heart of Ionia and establish an encampment close to the Placidium. It would be their main camp and from there they would lead the charge into the very heart of Ionia. After that the 42nd should support them with heavy armor and weaponry. The original plan was that Fury Company would go together with them...but Riven's unit needed to re-equip and rearm themselves due to the heavy fighting before.

'So these must be the forces Singed was talking about...' Even though he said, they overran them..for Riven it looked like a grim battle had taken place here. For such a meager resistance the number of Noxian uniforms among them was surprisingly high.

She was impressed by the Ionian willpower and strength. They never gave up, no matter how hopeless the situation was, no matter how the circumstances were. High Command expected that the peace loving Ionians would quickly surrender under the Noxian and Zaunnite juggernaut on their homeland. But, instead they fought fiercely and unrelenting. Even though the rising number of dead civilians during these harsh battles was staggering...

Riven shook her head and focused on the underground. Her boots had already become brownish from the dirt. Focus is essential. And her mission right now was to clear a path. One thing after another. That had her drill instructor always barked at her.

Footsteps directly before her unit, interrupted her thoughts harshly and Riven immediately returned to the here and now. She raised her giant runesword into the air, and the entire company stopped. Some soldiers already turned to their left or right, covering their flanks. ‟Get ready," Riven whispered and the order quickly reached even the last member of the company.

A young girl, a few years older than Riven, stepped out of the fog into their field of view. Her clothing, which looked like they were once colorful and pretty, was torn and matted with blood. When she spotted the Noxian soldiers, which stood their weapons in hand, ready for combat, she mumbled something in a language Riven couldn't understand. She fell down on her knees, her eyes widened and tear-stained.

‟No no no...not more, please," she whispered and quietly started to whimper.

‟You two. Get here and bring her out of here," Riven ordered two soldiers, which stood on her side. Handling civilians had been a common task during the last weeks. Handling them...which meant to bring them into labor camps where they worked for the Noxian military. Or sometimes they were just...dispatched. Her unit wasn't trained for this.

But, at this point Riven didn't care anymore. Only the strong survive. There was no place for weakness or in general: Weaklings.

The two soldiers walked towards the girl and stopped, looking at each other. It was obvious that they both hoped that the other one would do the first step. Riven was about to intervene, but the sudden flash of a moment distracted her.

The girl suddenly stood on her feet, a small weapon in her fist. A thin red mist appeared before both soldiers, which crumbled and fell down onto the ground, dead before they hit it. ‟You will pay for all the lives you've stolen you bastards!," the girl shouted, her voice filled with hatred and disappeared into the fog.

‟AMBUSH!" Her warning was lost, when soldiers started crying and the clashing of weapons was to hear. From everywhere around them Ionian soldiers appeared out of the fog. Some of the supposed corpses suddenly moved weapons in hand, and their eyes filled with hatred. They were very much alive.

‟We're losing the rear guard!" one of her comrades shouted and she heard the dying screams of soldiers behind her. They completely took them by surprise.

‟Defensive formation!" Riven screamed and quickly pulled out a distress flare, sending it into the darkened sky. Other soldiers of her company shot more flares into the air and the red light illuminated the whole valley. They were completely surrounded and vastly outnumbered. 'Not even half of the expected enemy forces...' Riven heard Singed voice in her head.

One of the Ionians jumped at Riven. Time seemed to slow down for a short moment, as Riven watched his motion. She grabbed her sword with both hands and swung it. One mighty blow of the blade, and the Ionian was bisected together with his weapon. The whole motion only lasted for a second.

Riven wouldn't surrender nor would she give up. This right here was the style of fighting she had trained for. This was a real battlefield, a field where only the strong survived. Only the strong would prevail! With a scream she attacked another enemy.

The circle of Noxian soldiers went smaller and smaller. They already stood back to back, protecting each other as well as they could. But, half of their unit was already dead or dying. The Ionians took their time now. Like predators they circled around Riven's unit, killing them slowly one after another. For a short moment Riven wondered how long the Ionians laid here between their dead comrades and friends. And what kind of fanaticism was needed to lay in the blood and guts from them.

‟FOR NOXUS!" Riven shouted to rally her man for their final stand. One way or another..she would end this. She would die fighting.

Suddenly Riven heard an explosion not far away from their position. It sounded like someone threw some kind of grenade. She heard Ionians screaming in pain and suffering, some of them were sent flying into the air. Riven spun around in search for the source, just as another explosion hit the soldiers closer to her own unit.

She couldn't hear anything besides her own heartbeat. More explosions hit the fighting forces. It was a complete chaos. Some soldiers were still fighting, some Noxians tried to break out of the circle, others were simply running to escape the hell. And some others...Riven heard the muffled screaming. She saw how a Noxian soldier held his hands before his face. A strange greenish mass of...something was dripping onto the ground.

She realized it. The Melters had opened fire on them.


	2. Chasing a Dream

**Chapter 1**

**Chasing a Dream **

**Somewhere in Noxus...many years earlier...**

‟Where is he?" the girl asked loudly while she ran through the crowded streets. She nearly ran into a dozen of different persons multiple times, but she could barely avoid them all. Goddamn market day.

‟Second left from what I've heard!" a young boy behind the girl answered. He ran just as fast as herself, while dodging the persons.

‟Let's give them a beating they never forget!" the girl replied again and shortly grinned. She was in her teen years. About fifteen to sixteen years old, and even though she was that young her hair already had a white color. Sometimes she was angry about this as it made her look far older, but dying her hair was far too expensive. She had brown eyes and a rather cute face. At least that was what she heard. Her name was Riven. She wore simple clothes which consisted of a simple dark brown shirt and fitting pants.

The boy behind her was about the same age, with dark brown hair and brown eyes too. Just like Riven he had an average body build. His name was Aren and his clothing wasn't really better than Riven's.

Riven continue to run through the crowd and looked to the left side. First street, second street...she turned around, nearly slipping on the ground. Aren barely missed her. Without stopping they ran into the street, a small side street, not used very often so because of that nobody was here.

Well, except for three guys. All about their age too. They looked down on a fourth person, another young boy, which covered his head. Some blood was dripping onto the ground. It was pretty obvious that he took quite a beating. The three thugs were laughing down at him.

‟Hey, you scumbags! Punching smaller ones again?" Riven shouted at them. Without any other warning, she tackled one of the thugs, sending him down onto the ground. Aren wasn't idle either as he tackled another one, while kicking the third one against his knee. All five of them went down and started to struggle with each other.

‟How often did I tell you, not to do something like this? You only get yourself hurt," Riven said to the guy which lay under her. She was sitting on his chest, holding down his arms. He glared back at her.

‟There is no place for weaklings here!" the thug under her said, while he fought against her grip. ‟Strength is everything that matters."

Riven placed one of her feet onto his left arm, she heard how some bones slightly cracked together with a suppressed scream from him. But, before she could punish him more one of the guys who fought against Aren broke loose from him, and did a bodycheck against her. She was sent flying backwards, hitting the wall from one of the houses, but immediately jumped back onto her feet.

‟Two strong guys against one little, cute girl? Add a third one to make it fair!" She quickly attacked again, dodging a haymaker from one the thugs, while kicking the already battered guy into his crotch. He yelped loudly and jumped back, holding on to his most valuable part of the body.

The second guy continued to attack her with strong punches, but Riven was more agile. She pulled her face back, dodging one of his swings and grabbed his arm. In one fluent motion she turned on the spot, pulling the thug with her and sent him down onto the ground using his own momentum against him.

‟You two win this round! Next time will be different!" The first guy started to limp away from them together with his two friends.

‟Yeah, right! I'll be waiting!" Riven grinned broadly and gave him another kick against his butt. He lost his balance and fell into some smelly, dark brown dirt. He added some more colorful curses against Aren and Riven, which both simply laughed.

‟Such a filthy mouth of yours. Well, this pig shit fits then!" Aren laughed loudly.

‟You will pay for this you piece of shit!" one of the guys snarled at them. Riven made a step forward, and the three quickly took to their heels vanishing into the crowd of people who passed the street.

‟I guess they will come back," Riven said calmly towards Aren, who simply shrugged it off.

‟Well, I hope so! I'm never getting tired of kicking their asses!"

They both turned around to the guy, which lay on the ground. He already stood up again, cleaning his clothing from the dirt and mud. He had black hair which reached his shoulders and clear green eyes. He was a little bit smaller than them, and not so physically fit. One of their long time friends.

‟Hey, Sal. Always in trouble, huh?" Riven said amused and clapped on his shoulder. Sal let out a short sigh, while rubbing his arm. Riven spotted some bruises all over his body. ‟Oh, sorry. Does it hurt?"

‟No..no it's okay..or well..maybe a little bit," he simply answered and took a deep breath before stretching his arms and legs. ‟And yes..again in trouble just like every second day? Thanks for saving me again."

‟No problem, man. So...why did they come for you this time?" Aren asked while he watched the street, leaning against one of the house walls.

‟Can this wait? I...want to leave this street," Sal responded and nodded down the street. ‟I don't want to stay here for too long."

‟Good point. Let's get back to more crowded areas." Riven took the lead and the two others followed her. The side streets of Noxus were mostly inhabited by robbers, thieves and more dangerous things. She even had heard stories about a metal demon wandering the slums.

The small group reached the main streets again and vanished into the crowd. They were somewhere in the outskirts of Noxus. Not the poorest quarter within the city-state, but not the richest either. It was more like the lower middle-class of the society. Half-timbered houses were rowed at each other and the ground floors were often used as shops. Forges, tailor shops, and even some smaller magic shops which sold common magical items. All in all nothing really special or outstanding in any way.

The three reached a small river which flow through the city. They sat down on some stone bench, from which they could overlook the whole area. On the other site of the river some women were busy washing some clothing. The sun was shining right now and it was a peaceful, nice day in Noxus. Even though some people might say that Noxus was never really peaceful. They were all liars.

‟Eh..well. They slapped me again...uhh..well..you know it, right?" Sal started shyly and looked over the water.

‟Tse," Riven commented and slightly leaned back, placing her hands behind her head. ‟They keep on babbling about: Uhh..Noxus forever strong no place for weakling..blah blah blah." Riven spat onto the ground. ‟They're simply some idiots."

Aren picked up a small stone and threw it into the water. He smiled shortly. ‟Riven's right about that. Some bastards from the upper regions." He slammed his fists together. ‟Don't worry man. We're always there for you."

‟Sometimes I think I don't really fit into this city-state..." Sal let out a short sigh of frustration, leaning onto the palm of his hands. ‟Anyway. Change of topic?"

‟Yep," Riven simply answered and smiled shortly towards him.

‟I heard that Salena was caught stealing?" Aren asked in a conversational tone while he continued to throw small rocks into the river. ‟She missed the aptitude check in school."

‟Yeah, heard that too. From what I've heard she wanted to steal some kind of..what was that? Jewelry? Magic objects?" Riven demanded and looked at Aren. She opened the knot in her hair, while asking.

‟I've heard she wanted to steal some golden rings," Sal threw in and clicked with his tongue. ‟What the hell was she thinking? Things like these are priceless down here."

‟Maybe she wants to become the new boyfriend of this new noble boy of the du Couteau household. I heard they adopted someone from the streets..," Aren replied thoughtfully and interrupted his throwing.

‟Cecily said she saw him once. And she insisted that he would look handsome, with brown eyes, strong hands and...," Riven stopped her list, when she realized that both of her friends looked at her and Aren had a broad grin on his face.

‟Oh, Riven. Did you already made a proposal towards him?" Aren laughed loudly, and Riven punched him against his shoulder, while she felt how her blood wandered into her cheeks.

‟Stop that!"

‟Anyway. Salena's uncle has some influence in the higher circles. Guess she will come out soon enough," Sal quickly said to direct the conversation back to the topic.

‟Guessed so. Lucky, little slut,"Aren mumbled and threw stones again into the water.

‟Didn't you have a crush on her?" Riven taunted him with a grin. Luckily, the red color had already vanished out of her face. Now it was time to poke back.

‟I don't remember ever saying anything like this." Aren decided to look into another direction.

‟She has such a beautiful face, her body is the body of an angle which fell out of the heavens..", Riven started with a melodramatic voice, while posing like some kind of actor on a stage. ‟Oh, if she would look at me for once, it would fulfill my whole live."

‟I never said anything like that! Get back to your noble boy!" Aren grumbled towards Riven, which already took a deep breath for a retort, before Sal interrupted their discussion.

‟Ahh...guys please," Sal said annoyed and looked into the sky. ‟Could we please talk about something else?"

‟Yeah...yeah. That sounds good," Aren agreed and nodded multiple times. Riven spotted how parts of his face were reddish, but she agreed to drop this subject. ‟So...how was your aptitude check?" Aren said slowly, looking back at them. ‟Mine was...pretty standard to be honest. Nothing special..they told me I could become a sergeant or maybe captain."

The aptitude check. This test was conducted every six months in every Noxian institution where children or young teens were educated, trained or housed. For example in schools or orphanages. It was a check which contained various tasks reaching from dexterity and stamina tests to basic combat and tactical skills. It was some kind of preparation for the young adults for their military career. Well, for the most Noxians at least.

‟Well you know me," Sal answered the question and threw his hands in the air, ‟I shone in tactical things. The fourth question about the formation was pretty easy. But, well..you know about the rest of it. Basic combat alright, but stamina and so on? Not so much."

‟Hey, Sal. Don't be sad! We all can only dream about reaching Riven's talents and skills. Right, Riven? What did he say? Excellent in every category?" Aren asked, with a mix of envy, amusement and respect.

Riven blushed slightly and looked down onto the ground. What Aren just said was true. She always reached top grades and top positions in every test. Her stamina, her combat and tactical skills...everything was already good enough to become a soldier by tomorrow. The officers who overlooked the tests always told her she could easily become a captain, a general. Maybe, she could even challenge the Noxian heroes from once.

‟Yeah...," Riven started with a short sigh and looked into the distance. ‟He did say that. But, you know about my decision. I don't want to join the military. I will serve for one year for the basic training and that's about it." To serve for one year was mandatory within Noxus. Every civilian should be able to fight to some degree and in theory High Command could always draft any of the citizens into military service when in dire need. Luckily for Riven such conscripts were never sent to any battlefield.

‟Hey, come on Riven! Living within High Command, being a honored hero of Noxus. Everyone respects you and bow before you..that sounds cool to me. Getting an own statue like Sion...," Aren said enthusiastically, his eyes looked into the distance like he already imagined his future.

‟Oh, yes. That sounds really good for me too Aren. There is a place free for me, I guess? We will both become generals of Noxus, sitting within High Command," Sal added and grinned broadly.

Riven let out a short sigh. ‟You know about me. I don't want to go to war. I..," Riven stopped for a short moment in hesitation, before continuing, ‟I simply don't want to kill other humans. I can defend myself, I don't avoid battles when they approach. I protect my friends and so on...but I would never kill anyone."

‟So, what do you want to do then? Becoming a doctor like your dad? I mean you don't have much decisions here" Sal asked her and blinked a few times.

‟Maybe. I can help people as a doctor, I could serve the people in another way than just going to a war. Even though I know I don't get any glory or honor as such a person...but I honestly don't want anything like this," Riven answered with a short smile. ‟Talking about being a typical Noxian...from all of us..I am the most atypical."

There was a short moment of silence between the three friends. Riven looked to the river and watched how it slowly and steadily flowed. Some birds and Noxian crows flew over them and let out their distinctive screams. Was she really a Noxian? This question spun in her head for quite some time now. She didn't search for power, for glory or strength.

Was she alone with her attitude of helping others? Maybe. Maybe at least here within Noxus borders. Sometimes she even thought about leaving everything behind, traveling the world of Valoran and help out other people in need. Her thoughts wandered to Noxus mortal foe...Demacia...maybe there her attitude was more common? Going there would be high treason and the Demacians probably wouldn't welcome her with open arms...however...

The loud toll of a bell, interrupted her thoughts. Riven blinked a few times and straightened herself. In a short moment of confusion she searched for a clock tower or in general a watch. Finally she found one. It was already twelve o'clock midday. Luckily, she had no school today but..

‟Oh, shit!" Riven cursed and jumped on her feet in one fluent motion.

‟What the hell?!" Aren and Sal shouted simultaneously at her surprising movement, staring at Riven.

‟Sorry guys. Need to go quickly...my mom asked me to get some firewood and vegetables for lunch. And I don't have anything yet! See you later!" Riven quickly checked her pocket and finally found the few coins her mother had given her.

‟Oh, you need to be back in time, huh?" Aren mocked her with a grin. ‟My parents aren't like this. Lucky me!"

‟Yeah, I do! My mom's a little bit kind of a control freak," Riven replied amused. ‟She always wants to know where I go and where I am. Well, see you!"

‟See you tomorrow or later!" Sal shouted, while Riven already turned around the corner.

* * *

><p>And again she was running, following her own footsteps back, where she had met with Aren who informed her about the little incident with Sal. The streets were still crowded, and now she heard the loud noises the merchants made, when they praised their goods. The sound of the forges, and sometimes the feeling of magic was in the air.<p>

After a short moment of searching within the streets, Riven got lucky. She found the wooden carrying frame, leaning against one of the house walls. Did she leave it like that? She wasn't sure, but happy that it was undamaged. Carrying the firewood without it would be a pain in the ass. 'Alright then...first the wood,' she thought.

Riven walked to one main plaza. Here was the main market, where the most merchants sold everything needed. Shortly she had to search around, but finally she found someone who sold her enough firewood for only a few coins. She took her time though, when she searched for vegetables. Her mom only wanted good looking, fresh things. Not easy within Noxus where every second merchant tried to cheat their customers. But, finally she had everything needed.

The way to her home wasn't spectacular in any way. The only interesting thing was, that she met her homeroom teacher, an ex-military-drill-sergeant. But, he was a nice person, always with an open ear for his students. Shortly they spoke about the upcoming exams. 'Already, huh? Next year I have to decide what to do..already,' Riven thought for a moment.

Her home wasn't really something outstanding. A half-timbered house just like most other buildings with one story and a small terrace at the same level. Her mother often used the terrace to dry their laundry, just as right now. Under the kitchen window some herbs grew together with some flowers.

Riven opened the door and entered. ‟I'm home!" she announced her entrance. The smell of freshly chopped herbs was in the air, combined with meat and other delicious things.

‟Ah, Riven! Welcome back! Could you give me a hand?" she heard the voice of her mother, coming out of the main room of their house. Riven quickly slipped out of her shoes and walked in.

It was a moderate sized room which combined the kitchen and the living room together. Light came in through multiple windows, and at the walls were some candlesticks for the nighttime. The room itself was nothing spectacular. On the right side just when someone entered was the kitchen area, on the left side a chimney. The rest of the room was filled with different smaller sized chests, shelves, and so on. The only outstanding thing was a crossbow which hung over the chimney, together with some bolts. It belonged to her mother during her one year military time.

Riven spotted her mother which was busy cutting some meat into smaller pieces. For everyone it was clear that Riven was her daughter. Just like her she had natural white hair, brown eyes and a well defined body build, even though she was already nearly forty years old. She wore a white apron, which was already kinda dirty, and a simple greenish dress. She looked over her shoulder, and smiled towards Riven. Her name was Aria.

‟Your timing was perfect! I was about to start cooking lunch," she said with a smirk.

‟Lucky for me," Riven replied amused and placed the bags of vegetables on the table. Then she walked to the chimney and a chest beside it. She dumped all of the firewood into it, placing the carrying frame beside it.

‟So, anything happened?" her mom asked and the tone of her voice already alarmed Riven.

‟Ehm...no. Nothing really. I've met with Sal and Aren though...we talked about school and exams," Riven answered. She grabbed a small earthen jug and walked over to the kitchen area, filling it with some fresh water. Before she could drink though, she felt two fingers of her mother at her ear, slightly pulling it. ‟Ouch!"

‟Don't lie to me, Riven. Your pants and your shirt are all dirty. And no, that's obviously not some kind of dirt you would get, when you carry around some wood," Aria said in a tone only caring mothers would speak.

‟Well..I got into a fight. Sal was bullied again and Aren and I got him out of it," Riven answered, while looking to the side. Her mother pulled out a pan and threw the meat chunks in it.

‟You only get yourself hurt Riven, when you don't watch out. But, well..I'm talking against a wall here," Aria said slightly amused. The meat sizzled in the pan, while she prepared the vegetables. ‟But, at least I hope you showed them so they stop bullying Sal. Such a poor boy."

‟Oh, yes we did! We kicked their asses from here to High Command," Riven replied grinning, emptying her jug. ‟Where's dad?"

‟He was called. Some kind of brawl in a tavern..he should be back soon and lunch should be ready. Until then..could you please bring the laundry in? It should be dry by now."

‟Yeah, alright. Hopefully he comes soon...I'm getting hungry here!" Riven walked up the wooden staircase to the second floor. Shortly she searched for the wooden basket, finally finding it in her parents' bedroom and walked outside on the terrace.

A fresh wind was greeting her. While she took down the clothes and linen she overlooked Noxus. From up here, her house was built on a smaller hill, she had a good view over the city. In the distance she could even see the mountain on which the High Command resided. It was directly within the heart of Noxus. High houses and big mansions were also to see there. The place where the most powerful and richest persons lived.

Riven heard the sound of the entrance door, and the voice of her father who announced his homecoming. Quickly she took down the rest of the linen and threw it into the basket. Walking back in the house and down the stairs. The table was already prepared for lunch, and she spotted her dad, which hugged her mom and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Riven's dad was more or less a typical Noxian man in his forties. He was well trained, tall and somehow would resemble a perfect soldier. Just like Aria and Riven he had brown eyes, which were covered behind some glasses. He once told Riven that his eyes got worse over the years, when he studied and wrote with dim light conditions. He wore a simple shirt, his mantle was lying over one of the chairs. His name was Martin.

‟Ah, Riven. I already heard that you got into a fight?" her father asked her amused, while sitting down at the table.

‟Eh..yes. That happened," Riven answered shortly and sat down as well. ‟Washing is ready, mom."

‟Thanks. Perfect timing again, lunch is ready too." Her mom placed some bread on the table, together with a pot filled with a pleasant smelling soup. Herbs, meat chunks, vegetables. What a feast today! Well, for Riven's taste at least.

‟So..what happened dad? Mom only told me that there was some kind of brawl?" Riven asked while filling up her plate and started to eat. Damn that was good. Her mother was really a master cook. ‟That tastes good mom."

‟Nice to hear that, Riven. You grabbed the right vegetables," her mother replied amused.

‟Nothing to add there. Well, the brawl in the tavern...looked like some drunken people got into a fight over something small. Some bandages, some ointments and everything was fine. The guards were already there" her father answered the question. ‟At least they paid well for the treatment. Can't complain."

‟Dear, while you were away Annie asked, if you could have a look at her son. Her child is already bedridden for the whole day," Aria said with a caring voice. ‟She said something about stomachaches and so on."

‟Again? I really hope I have some of the medicine left...otherwise we will gather some herbs for it later on," her father replied with a short sigh. ‟But, it will be better. If I don't do it today..she will most certainly knock during the night."

With 'we' he meant Riven and him. Riven really liked it to go into the small woods, not far away from here, and gather herbs with her father. He always had some nice stories to tell and by only helping him, she already learned some things which she would need in order to become a doctor.

‟So..back to your fight, Riven," her father picked up the topic again. Riven let out a short sigh, before telling the exact same story again.

‟And no, dad. I'm not hurt anywhere! These thugs are no match for Aren and me," Riven quickly added at the end of her report. ‟They're some idiots who only bully the weak and run away the next time, they see us."

‟I see. Well, as long as you're not hurt anywhere," her father simply replied and shrugged it off.

‟We really have some kind of ruffian as daughter, haven't we?" her mother asked her dad in a playful voice.

‟Hey! That's not fair! I don't beat up anyone I see!" Riven quickly protested, but her parents only laughed. Riven grumbled quietly and continue to eat the soup. There was a short silence between them, before her father raised his voice again.

‟So, Riven..what do you want to do next year?" Martin asked her more serious again. ‟After finishing the military year, I mean."

‟Well...," Riven started and placed her spoon onto her emptied plate, ‟During my training in the military I will pick up some medical courses in order to become a combat medic. After that..well..I want to become a doctor just like you."

‟She follows your footsteps," her mother shortly said, before facing Riven again. ‟So you really sure about this? Your friends are all joining the army, aren't they?"

‟I guess so. At least Sal and Aren will do that," Riven responded and let out a short sigh. ‟But, well...I think this fits me most. I don't really want to join the army and kill other humans in the process. As a doctor I can do the opposite," Riven explained. It was somehow settled already. She had her goal in sight.

‟Oh, when you do that the military commanders will visit us and try to convince you. Or they tell us to convince you to join," her father said amused. ‟But, well I can't say anything against your decision, Riven. It's up to you."

‟Thanks dad," Riven replied thankfully. She waited until her parents were finished with eating, before she grabbed the empty plates and walked over to the sink, cleaning them all. She heard how her father went upstairs, most likely searching for the herbs which he would need.

When Riven was finished cleaning he came back down again, already carrying a bag with him. ‟Guess we really need to the forest to gather some supplies. Most of the stock is empty..it was a harsh week," her dad explained shortly. He grabbed his mantle and dressed up. ‟Do you need some help with the household, Aria? Or can I take Riven?"

‟No. There's really not much to do at the moment. Riven you can go with your father if you want," her mom responded and nodded at her. Riven happily nodded and walked to the entrance to slip into her shoes. Her father appeared directly behind her, opening the door.

‟Well, then. Let's go..we need to be back before it is dark," her father said with a chuckle and they left, walking down the streets into the woods.

It was just another normal day within the Noxian borders. Just another ordinary day within one small family. And Riven was happy about this fact and about her simple life.

* * *

><p><em>‟He left...we should..."<em>

_‟And then? We don't know what kind of herbs and things we need."_

_‟So, what? Wait until tomorrow?"_

_‟Yeah. That kid will come back in the afternoon, so it won't be in the way."_

_‟And the neighbors?"_

_‟Well...a few buff guys armed to the teeth..do you believe anyone will do anything?"_

_‟Well...guess not. Hope this Zaun guy pays enough for this shit."_

_‟Oh, yes he does. Besides..we're in Noxus. Nobody will ask any questions. Now..keep watching! I'll come back later."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>

As you may notice I made some slight changes regarding Noxus and the environment, bringing it more in line with the Riot cinematics (Twist of Fate and Kalistas short clip). Also, slight changes to Riven's background, but nothing big. But, don't worry. The next chapter will be... true Noxian.


	3. A Cruel World

**Chapter 2 **

**A Cruel World **

**The next day... late afternoon...**

‟Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

‟Well, later then."

‟You're kidding, right? You want to train this afternoon?"

‟Yep. Otherwise, I will never pass the aptitude check!"

‟Gosh..right."

Riven listened to the talking on the school yard, but she didn't pay much attention to the topics of these conversations. The yard was fully crowded with hundreds of persons, mainly of course pupils. Riven's school was kinda unique was the students came from nearly all kinds of families reaching from the middle class to some high class sons and daughters of military leaders.

It was somehow around five o'clock in the afternoon, the end of her normal school day which was filled, with well at least for today, with mainly history about Noxus great warriors. Lecture from today: Sion. The one person who had a big ass monument not far away from here.

She didn't exactly know why they needed to learn all of this, as it wasn't really relevant for her future life. Well, fine for these people that they had killed entire armies all by themselves. Why should she care? Some of her fellow students told her on the quiet that it was all some kind of propaganda and 'brainwashing', even though nobody would say that in public. Noxus assassins never slept.

But, well...Noxus was very confident of their system of education. To learn the history, stamina and tactical skills as well as some basic stuff like maths and so on within school, then one year military training and after that their decision about the future. Everything was strictly planned. Just like an army was led by a general.

Her hand wandered into her small bag at her hip. She pulled out a green apple, and bit into it. Riven wasn't in a hurry to get back home, so she took her time idling around. Her way led her through the craft area of this quarter of Noxus. The sound of saws cutting wood, the sound of hammers forging metal into the right form, the bubbling of some potions in alchemical laboratories and of course the magical crafts, which created runes, inscriptions and other stuff.

Many people walked around here, not only civilians, but soldiers as well. Most of them watched some blacksmiths doing their work, obviously thinking about some new weapon or armor. Most of them looked like some kind of officers, as they wore badges of their ranks. The only people who could actually order something like this. The rest of the army got the standard military issue equipment. Even though Riven wasn't into these things, she still enjoyed watching the blacksmiths at their work.

When she passed one forge she stopped for a short moment. Behind very thick glass, obviously even magical enchanted as some runes were worked into the glass, on white cloths laid a giant sword. Bigger than any other weapon Riven had ever seen. When she would stand beside it, it would easily reach from her head to her knees. For a split second Riven wondered how anybody could wield such a thing and fight with it. Reddish runes and lines shimmered on the massive blade. Even though it was covered behind such protection, Riven still could feel some magic when laying her hand onto the glass.

A runesword. Even though many nations and city states created magical weaponry, only the craftsmen of Noxus were capable of creating such weapons. Well, at least everyone she knew told her something like that. 'Huh...guess Aren really want one of these,' Riven thought amused. For a short moment she considered working as a blacksmith. Crafting weapons like this was a challenge. But, well..crafting the weapons of war? 'Huh..guess I stay with the doctor,' she thought and ate the rest of her apple.

Just like yesterday, the way home wasn't spectacular in any way. Well, the day today was even more boring and ordinary because of the school. Riven yawned shortly and thought about what she would do for the rest of the day. First, some studying for the upcoming exams.. then helping in the household sounded like a good idea. Neither Aren nor Sal would have time today as they were busy themselves.

She made the last turn into the street where her house stood. Absorbed in her own thoughts, she continued to walk towards home. She didn't even realize that the whole street was completely empty. Strangely enough nobody was around.

The door into her house was opened, when she reached it. Riven blinked a few times and looked at it for a moment, her mind returned to the here and now. Did her dad or mom didn't close the door? Did she forget it when she left? Riven frowned slightly. The door partly looked like somebody crashed against it, like someone tried to open it by force.

‟I'm home," Riven announced her homecoming when she entered just like usual. She made sure to close the door behind her properly. She placed her bag close to the wardrobe together with her shoes. Something felt...strangely wrong. She didn't hear anything from the inside, no one who greeted her back. Their shoes were all here, as well as their clothing. 'Huh?' Riven thought confused and opened the second door to walk into the main room.

Riven stood there and looked inside the room. Her mouth was opened in unbelieving, her eyes were widened in shock and horror. It felt like her mind was breaking apart, her mind wasn't able to handle this. She just couldn't handle this.

The main room was partly covered in blood. It was everywhere. On the table, the walls, on the ground. The furniture was partly broken and destroyed, the crossbow of her mother utterly destroyed and useless. But, the most horrifying thing was the person who lay against one wall, close to the chimney. His eyes were opened, his glasses damaged, his clothing soaked with blood. A dagger was still stuck inside his chest and throat.

‟D...da..dad?" Riven slowly walked towards him.

‟Ri...Riv...Riven..."

A faint voice was to hear, coming from the kitchen area. Riven quickly turned around and looked onto the ground. Her mother was lying there on her stomach. A blood trail was behind her, it looked like she had tried to crawl. Her once pure white hair was covered with red sprinkles. Her apron was also colored red with her own blood. She held a kitchen knife within her hand and looked up. She was alive.

‟M..mom?" Riven couldn't speak. She felt how her legs got weaker and she fell onto the ground. On all four she crawled in the direction of her mother. The one person she loved so much, the one person which cared so much about her. ‟Mom?" she asked again with a wavering voice. She looked after her mother. She had multiple stab wounds at her stomach. Bruises and cuts on her arms and hands.

‟Don't...stay Riven...," her mother whispered weakly, the knife slipped out of her hands. Her strength seemed to leave her. ‟They...could...come back..."

‟Mom...that will be alright...just..don't move...," Riven said caring and she felt how tears were running down her cheeks. She took the kitchen knife and cut off some cloth from her shirt. Carefully, she tried to cover the wounds with the cloth, turning her mother slowly around onto her back. ‟That will be fine..will be fine...," Riven repeated like a mantra.

‟My daughter...my beautiful daughter..." Riven felt the hand of her mother, gently stroking over her cheek. A faint smile was on her lips.

‟Don't start talking like this!" Riven exclaimed angrily, while she finished the makeshift bandage. It was useless. The cloth was already fully soaked with blood. ‟I..I get a summoner...he will heal you! You hear me?! You will not..you can't..." Her voice failed her. Tears were dropping onto the ground. ‟Mommy...," was everything she could press out.

‟Don't cry..Riven..", her mother coughed multiple times, blood was running over her chin, ‟you're such a beautiful, happy girl...don't cry now..." Her voice was so soft, so caring.

‟You ask...too much of me mom...," Riven replied wavering. She couldn't speak anymore. Her hands gently stroke over her mother's cheeks. She sniveled quietly. ‟Don't die...stay with me...please...you can't leave me alone..."

‟Shh..shh...it's okay..you have grown up..you are a wonderful, young woman. I...I'm happy that I could see how you grew up..." Tears were running down at her cheeks, her hand slowly fell down to the ground, away from Riven's cheek. ‟I'm..so...proud...of...yo..."

‟No..no..mom! No! Stay with me..." It was too late. Riven felt it how the life vanished out of the body of her mother. She was dead. ‟Mommy..." She pressed her mother against herself, more and more tears were running down her cheeks. She started to cry loudly, she started to cry out her pain and sadness. She couldn't hold it anymore.

‟Someone's down there."

‟Fuck! I knew I heard something!"

‟Shit. Grab the stuff and let's get outta here!"

‟It took too long! Why did you have to kill him?!"

Riven opened her eyes again, her arms were still wrapped around her mother. Slowly she looked up to the ceiling. She heard footsteps, the sound of cracking glass. She remembered the words of her mother, that they could come back. Slowly she looked down again, and carefully placed her mother on the ground again, closing her eyes. She had a faint smile on her face and without the blood it looked like she would sleep.

Riven wiped over her eyes. She needed to get away from here...did she? Something grew inside of her. A feeling which was common within Noxus. The thought of running away was replaced. It was replaced with the wish to kill. She wanted to kill these bastards, these animals. She wanted to kill the persons who had taken her parents away.

Silently she sneaked over to one specific chest. She heard how the persons upstairs continued to move. The door to her own room creaked. It creaked for as long as Riven could remember in this specific sound. That meant they came closer to the staircase.

Riven concentrated on the chest again. It was hard to open the clasp with her blood stained hands, but finally she managed it. Inside the chest, resting on red cloth, was lying a long sword. Sharpened and ready to battle. It belonged to her father, during his military time. She took it out from the chest and hid herself in a dark corner.

Four persons slowly walked down the stairs. All of them looked quite buff, with shortcut dark hair. Everyone was armed in some way. Daggers, swords..one even had an axe. Riven saw that they took some potions from her father as well as some herbs.

‟Nobody here," one of them said.

‟Yeah, because whoever the fuck it was, is running right now."

‟Let's get away from here, before the guards are coming."

‟Noxians...hypocrites if you ask me. Killing for power is alright and so on..."

‟We have rules you idiot. Now come on. A payment is waiting."

Riven tightened the grip around her sword. Two of them already passed the door which led to the vestibule. She would do it now. The one with the axe..he stood directly in front of her, his weapon resting on his back, and he didn't look like he would even think about being attacked. He would be the first. He was the most dangerous one. With a scream full of hatred, Riven jumped out of her hiding place.

‟What the?!" before the man could finish his sentence Riven's sword penetrated his chest. She crunched her teeth, while holding on to her sword. A clear stab right through his heart. She did this so often during the training lessons, but she never believed that she would actually use it once. He was dead immediately. Reuben kicked his dead body away, pulling out her bloodstained blade.

‟You fucking wretched animals! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" she screamed. She didn't even recognize her own voice anymore. Her head was empty, she didn't even realize that she had just killed one human being. No. Not a human being. Scum. Filth. They were not more than this.

‟You...you damn brat!" The guy which still stood inside the house drew his own sword. ‟Guys?" He shortly looked over his shoulder outside. Riven quickly looked out of the window. She saw that the two others were running down the streets. Cowards. Weaklings.

‟DIE BASTARD!" Riven jumped at him. He was quickly enough to raise his sword to parry the attack, but he wasn't prepared for Riven's relentless assault. She completely ignored her own defense. Hitting, punching, kicking. She did everything possible, everything that was in her might. Like a bloodthirsty berserk, she attacked him. One final strike and her sword cut over the throat of the man.

He dropped his sword, grabbing his neck with both hands before falling backwards into the vestibule. Dead. Riven grabbed his sword, while he was still falling. She ran outside, both of the weapons in her hands. There! The two other cowards were still running, but she could still catch up. She knew she could!

‟Stay and die!" she screamed through the whole street. She started to run and her rage and hatred granted her speed.

The two persons seemed to discuss something. The slower one gestured wildly around, but the faster one didn't seem to like it. He pulled something out from under his mantle. Riven couldn't see what it was, but it seemed that it was something like a handgun or something like that. He pointed the thing at his own comrade, shouting at him. The slower one cursed wildly and slowed down, drawing his weapons, two long swords. His comrade continued to run.

Riven came to a halt directly before the man, she panted with rage and looked at him for a short moment. The leather of the hilts crunched under her hands. Slowly both of them circled around each other, weapons ready. Riven felt how blood was dripping out of some wounds, her clothing was partly bloody red.

‟You will pay..you will fucking pay! GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Riven screamed. She dashed forward and their weapons clashed loudly.

The swords of her opponent hit her multiple times. Her thigh, her arms, her stomach. She felt how the blood was dripping out everywhere. The pain..was welcoming. It distracted her from the other pain, from the pain that she had lost her family. Without any kind of self protection she charged against him, when their swords were bound with each other once more.

She was more lucky than everything else. Her relentless attack sent her opponent down onto the ground, as he lost his balance. Riven quickly got onto her knees and stabbed both of his arms with her swords. He screamed in pain and dropped his own weapons.

‟No..no! Please not! You can have everything back but have mercy!", he whimpered in fear and tried to crawl away from her.

‟Can you bring by parents back to life?" Riven replied and her voice was colder than the true ice from the Freljord. She rammed both of her blades through his eyes, killing him in an instant.

She sat there for a while, holding on to her two swords. She had her eyes closed, and she didn't move anymore. Just like a stature she sat there. Riven felt how it started to rain. At first only a few drops, but they quickly became more and more. Her hair and clothing got wet. She felt how the rainwater was running down her skin, mixing itself with her own blood. The mixture dampened the soil under the corpse and her.

The rage slowly disappeared and was replaced by coldness. It was so cold. Everything was so cold. She felt tears running down her cheeks, she felt how they were washed away by the rain. She saw the face of her mother before her inner eye. She saw how she was laughing and smiling at her. The face of her father, when he created some complicated medicine, upstairs in his small laboratory.

Never again she would hear their laughing, never again their smiling. They were gone. She had lost them forever.

* * *

><p>The sound of armored boots appeared in the distance. They sound of boots running through mud, through puddles. They came closer to her, but Riven didn't care about it anymore.<p>

‟What the hell..?"

‟You two! Check the other houses! It can't be that no one has seen anything!"

‟Hey. Girl? Can you hear me?"

Riven slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the voice. She was still sitting on the corpse. It was dark, the only light sources where a lamp and a small ball of magical light which floated around the head of one of the soldiers. It was still raining, Riven couldn't feel her fingers anymore which clasped the hilts.

‟Get her under there! She must be the girl the commander was looking for. She looks like her mother," the soldier ordered the other two, slowly standing up again. ‟Give her one of the cloaks. Her lips are already blue...god only knows how long she's sitting here."

Riven felt how hands grabbed her, and carried her under come kind of small market stall. A cloak was wrapped around her and a lamp was placed besides her. One of the soldiers waited with her, the other one was running back to his commanding officer. Riven sat there and didn't move. She just stared into the distance, her head was empty. The coldness within her body slowly disappeared.

More time passed, then Riven heard more boots again. A person stood before her. Slowly her eyes wandered up. The tall man supported his stand with a cane. He wore a golden-green robe and fitting golden pieces of armor protected his chest and shoulders. Some kind of scarf covered his mouth and chin, his red eyes looked down at her. His head was nearly completely bold, besides of three strands of hair. On one of his shoulders sat a giant Noxian crow, also with red eyes.

He carefully knelt down before Riven, his eyes wandered over her. It felt like his eyes were penetrating her, and even though she didn't say anything...it felt like he already knee every secret, everything on her mind and in her head.

‟How do you feel?" he asked calmly. He raised one of his hands and Riven could feel how some magic were wandering through her body. She felt how wounds closed, how the bleeding from them was stopped. Perhaps it would feel great...but right now...

‟It's so cold...," Riven whispered back and stared back to the ground.

‟Did you kill them?" The voice didn't sound reproachfully or accusingly. It was neutral, calm.

‟The murderer of my parents...one escaped..." Riven's own voice was completely emotionless. Her eyes didn't move even a bit.

The man slowly stood up and looked back to one of the soldiers. ‟I want you to bring her to the hospital. She's under shock right now, and will not speak. Watch out for her during this night..I will soon speak with her."

‟Yes, sir!"

Again Riven felt how hands picked her up. This time it was a female soldier who carried her. It was warm. Riven couldn't hold it anymore and pressed her head against the chest of the guard. She wanted someone to comfort her, someone who hugged her. She felt how the soldier gently squeezed her, softly she whispered something, but Riven didn't understand it clearly. But, that didn't matter. Riven felt how tears were running down her cheeks and quietly she cried. She cried until the exhaustion and the blood loss took over, and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later...<strong>

Riven opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the white ceiling of the hospital room. The room in which she had lain for the past few days. Well, the ceiling wasn't completely white. It looked a little bit run down. She moved slightly and slowly sat up, rubbing over her eyes. She was alone within the room, left and right from here were two other beds, but they were empty.

On the left side of her was a small table with a clock and some medical and magical tools. She didn't recognize them, her father never used these. It was rather late in the morning, but the curtains were still drawn. She heard how the rain hit the window. So, it was still raining...or again? She fell back into her pillow and again stared back to the ceiling.

The last days were horrible. She was guarded the whole time by at least one soldier, which informed her about everything what was going on. These murderers of her parents seemed to threaten the whole street, when they attacked her family. From what she had overheard, they wanted some mixtures and stuff from her father. Things needed to make drugs of some kind. One neighbor, the woman from the other side...Annie, had watched the whole attack.

Her father refused to give away the mixtures...and then they attacked. It only happened minutes before Riven's arrival. She had cursed herself for idling around. She had cursed herself so often during the last days. She was too late to help her parents, and she let one of them escaping. But, she had also cried so often. Nightmares haunted her, and she barely found any kind of rest. Sedatives from the doctors helped her to sleep, but even then...

Well...there was one thing though. She wouldn't be punished. Everyone said that she acted in the heat of the moment. But, well...she realized what she had done only recently. Three persons. Three persons were killed by her own hands. Riven closed her eyes and let out a short sigh. It was better not to think about this topic.

Someone knocked against the door, but before Riven could answer it the older looking man just stepped into the room. It was the one person, which healed her in the rain. His crow sat on his shoulder, it seemed like this beast never left him. The man carefully sat down, and looked at her.

‟So, how do you feel today?" he asked and leaned back in his chair.

‟Better...," Riven simply answered and looked to her side to watch the man.

‟Good to hear. But, enough with this meaningless chit-chat. What are you going to do from here, Riven?" He frowned slightly and carefully watched her. His red eyes stared down onto her, and it felt slightly intimidating.

‟What can I do? The dreams and ideas I once had vanished over the nights. I feel so...empty right now," Riven answered and she looked back at the ceiling. She couldn't describe it properly. But, everything she had planned up to this point was meaningless by now. She was never really convinced about this idea in the first place, right? Becoming a doctor, helping people..she wanted that because it was the easiest thing to do, right? She couldn't tell anymore. But, she could tell that she didn't want to do that anymore.

‟The better question would be what your options are," the man replied and it looked like he smiled under his mask. ‟But, let me ask you a question, Riven. What did you feel when you killed and fought the murderers of your parents? Fear? Did you hesitate? Doubt?" It didn't really sound like a question for Riven.

She thought about it for a short moment. Recalling these moments was painful as she always saw the dead bodies. What did she feel? ‟Nothing really...," she answered and looked back to the man. ‟I...I just wanted to avenge my parents. I just wanted to kill those cowards, those weaklings. One of them begged for his life, when I was over him..."

She was surprised by herself. Her voice sounded so aggressive. Now, that the man spoke about it...somehow she had no regrets. There was nothing, only a great satisfaction. A satisfaction that these men were dead.

Now, Riven was sure that he smiled or grinned under his mask. ‟You showed true Noxian spirit, Riven. You entered the fight without any kind of feeling, any fear of dying. Do you realize that? You could have died at any given time. After all..you're just a teenage girl, and these guys were fully grown man."

Riven blinked a few times. He was right. She had never even thought about own safety, about her own life. She had entered the fight with one goal. She entered it with one conviction: Avenge, killing. She couldn't say anything right now, and just stared at the man.

‟I give you a new chance and a new beginning, Riven. Join the military. You are a Noxian through and through. You showed strength, conviction, and you have the skills and talents needed. You're exceptional. Don't waste your life now. Search for a new goal, and become a soldier of Noxus," he made a short break before he continued. ‟You would waste your own talents, your own skills when you do anything else. It would be a disappointment for all of Noxus."

‟But...within the army I need to kill more humans..," Riven weakly countered.

‟Forever strong, Riven. Strength is all the matters, there is no place for weakness in this world. It's a rule of nature. The weak perish and the strongest survive. When you kill someone he wasn't strong enough to belong in this world. When you get killed, you didn't belong in this world anymore. It's a natural selection...and our whole city was built on these principles," the man explained calmly and looked down at her.

‟And strength comes in many variations. Your friend..Sal was his name?" Riven nodded shortly, before the man continued. ‟He hasn't any outstanding physical strength, bus his weapon is his mind. A clever person doesn't need muscles." The man smiled shortly under his mask.

‟But, does that mean..my parents were weak?" Riven asked. It was painful to ask such a question, it felt unfair. But, somehow..the words of this man reached her. It felt like it was filling up a hole inside her. It evoked something deep within her. National spirit? Maybe something like that.

‟I had many soldiers under my command. Some of them served together with me for many long years and through many grim battles. But, then I witnessed how they fell against Demacians. I knew that they were strong and powerful. And to answer your question..I will use an old saying: Even the strongest warrior can be slain by a single arrow," the man responded and waited for her reply.

‟I think I get it...," Riven said and shortly looked down on the ground. Slowly, another question grew in her mind. And for a moment, she was confused, she hadn't asked earlier. ‟Who are you anyway? And...why do you have such an interest in me?"

‟My name is Jericho Swain. I am one of Noxus highest ranking officers," he man introduced himself. ‟My interest in you? I have a personal interest in your career. Let's just say it has something to do with my own goal within Noxus. Maybe, I'll tell you at some point...when you are in the right position."

That was more than vaguely. But, Riven was somehow pretty sure that... Swain wouldn't tell her anything else, so she simply nodded in acceptance. ‟Huh..alright." She took a deep breath. There wasn't a choice to make anymore. She hadn't any alternatives at this point. And she already showed everyone, including herself... she was able to kill. ‟I will join the military in the next year, when I turn sixteen."

‟You made a wise decision, Riven. You will do great. I have to leave now..but, we will speak again." Slowly he stood up and walked towards the exit of the room. ‟Forever strong, Riven...always remember the motto of our city."

‟Forever strong...Swain."

She waited until Swain left the room, before she slowly stood up and walked towards the curtains. She parted them and looked outside. It was still raining and it was slightly windy too. She searched around for a moment, luckily her room was rather high within the building and it was built on a mountain too, but finally she spotted a Noxian flag, flying in the wind. The official symbol was a dark-green background with a crimson, stylized double bit axe as a symbol.

Riven clenched her fists and shortly looked into the sky. ‟Forever strong...," she whispered to herself. Something awoke within her on this day. Something awoke..and something changed in her during this day.

She was awakened.


End file.
